


[Podfic] A Perfect Honeymoon

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Daphne and Osgood enjoy their wedding night.





	[Podfic] A Perfect Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38006) by [Delilah_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah_Joy/pseuds/Delilah_Joy). 

> Cover Art by olive2read using a screenshot

**Length:** 10:06

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0n8x4ouylpvy3nb/a%20perfect%20honeymoon.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 11.3 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
